


1 am

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [43]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	1 am

You rub your eyes as you shuffle towards the door. “Hold on, hold on,” you mumble to yourself as the knocking continues. You look through the peephole and see it’s Sam standing out in the hallway. You step back confused as to why he’s at your door, at 1 in the morning.

You turn the knob and open the door to find him smiling at you. “May I come in?”

“Why are you here at 1am?”

“To cuddle.”

“Sam, seriously? You knocked on my door at one in the morning, to cuddle?” You don’t believe him for a second.

“Well, I finished jerking off and felt the need to cuddle and since you’re down the hall…”

“You fucking asshole.” You slap his arm but don’t hesitate for one second to let him in. You close the door behind him and in a matter of seconds you’re pinned up against that same door. His lips are on your neck as he begins to slip off your sleeping shorts. He goes to remove your panties neck but stops.

“Mm, no panties I see.” He dips a finger in not giving you time to respond. He teases your spot as you push down on his hand. He slips in another finger this time rubbing your clit with his thumb. You whimper as he continues ravishing your body.

“Sam.”

“Mm?”

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” you moan.

He looks at you and smirks causing you to tighten around his fingers. “It’s too far babygirl.” He captures your lips in his before you have a chance to protest. You feel his soft tongue slide against yours and all you can think about is how it would feel between your legs. He slips his fingers out and swallows your little whimpers as he does. He chuckles as he breaks from your kiss.

“So, babygirl, want to fuck a captain for the night?” He winks at you and you practically melt.

“Depends on the Captain.”

“The Captain that knocked on your door at 1am and wants nothing but to pleasure you.”

“Oh, well in that case, aye aye Captain,” you purr in his ear.

He groans before sliding himself past your folds. You dig your nails into his back as he slams into you. The door rattles with each one of his thrusts until you convince him to move somewhere else and somewhere else just happened to be the floor.

“So quiet, girlie.” He nips at your ear as he grabs one of your breasts. “I want to hear you scream.”

You look at him with a mischievous grin, “Give me a reason to…Captain.”

Sam raises an eyebrow and pulls back before slamming into you again.

“Fuuck!”

“What was that?” He winks at you as he begins to circle his thumb over your clit.

“Oh, Captain, harder, please fuck me harder.”

“Atta girl.” Sam’s thrusts go deeper and deeper until finally your moans rang through your apartment. His hand moves to your neck as he leans in for a passionate kiss. You wrap your legs around his waist as his movements become more erratic

“Is my Captain getting tired already?”

“Not a chance, babygirl. You’re just working me up faster than normal.”

“Oh, am I now, Captain.” You smile as you watch him struggle with trying to last a bit longer. “I can always take the wheel, Captain,” you purr.

“Never.” His voice deepens as he presses down on your clit with a little more pressure. You arch your back , raising your hips to meet his.

“Sam, I’m coming.”

“I didn’t hear that, girlie.”

“I’m about to come, Captain.”

“That’s better. Now, sing for you Captain.” He bites down on your neck as he sends you over the edge.

A mix of “Sam”, “Captain” and “fuck” echo through the apartment as you ride out your orgasm.

Soon Sam collapses on your chest after emptying himself inside.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Yeah, babygirl.”

“How about we, uh, cuddle in my room, it’s not comfortable out here.”

“Of course, that’s why I came here in the first place.”

“Of course it was, Sam.”


End file.
